


Kiss me save me

by siol



Series: abo paro [1]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 第一位的项圈下面有带着杏花香气的小小齿痕。





	Kiss me save me

**Author's Note:**

> →避雷：abo私设 Ω Accelerator x α Last Order

芳川和黄泉川有事出门了，家中只有一方通行和最后之作两个人。少年恶狠狠地盯着显示“39°C”的体温计，毫不留情地朝着床上的病人吐出一连串责骂的话语：“臭小鬼！我叫你不要湿着头发跑进空调房，现在好了，自作自受！”

“明明之前也这么做过，完全没有生病啊……面对你的斥责，御坂御坂缩进被子里，委屈地辩解道。”高烧也没有堵住最后之作喋喋不休的嘴，女孩把被子拉到脸颊上，只露出圆溜溜的眼睛。

一方通行不耐地咂嘴，转身去了客厅。

“你要去哪里？御坂御坂不安地发出疑问。”最后之作可怜兮兮的声音在身后的房间里回荡着。一方通行没有回答，不一会儿端着一杯水回来。他只有一只手可以活动，无法一次性将所需物品全部准备好，这种不便让他有些恼火。少年重重地将杯子砸在床头柜上，又拄着拐杖出去了，再回来的时候拿着一打药片和退热贴。

他撕开退热贴，有些粗暴地贴在了女孩的额头上，又将药片板扔在被子上，恶声恶气地说：“起来吃药！等着我喂你吗！”旋即又臭着脸补充了一句，“吃一片就行！” 

最后之作慢吞吞地从被子里钻出来，瘪着嘴剥出药片，捧着水杯很艰难地做着吞咽的动作。

“御坂乖乖吃药了，可以留下来陪我吗？御坂御坂使用装可怜战术，希望你可以在床边坐下来。”最后之作棕色的眼睛里装满了期待，一方通行有种看到摇着尾巴讨好主人的小狗的错觉。

他长叹一口气，拉来一把椅子，在床边坐下来。最后之作揽住他的手臂，将脸贴到他的手心。女孩的脸颊被烧得红彤彤，看起来有一点可怜。一方通行放任她小狗一样蹭着自己的手掌，灼热的皮肤烫得他想蜷起手指。

“啊，是Accelerator的味道。闻起来就好像要下雨了一样。御坂御坂安心地埋在你的手里，被熟悉的气息包围了。”

“……你是狗吗。”莫名其妙地，一方通行感到一阵羞怯，他想要抽回自己的手，最后之作却得寸进尺地抱住了他的腰，一边发出小小的抽气声，一边小狗撒娇一样哼哼唧唧起来。

“……放开我啊，很热的！啧！”一方通行只觉得热度透过接触的皮肤宛如病毒一样传染蔓延开来，又热又麻的感觉从腰椎一直传到脖颈，他苍白得没有一丝血色的面颊都染上了一层粉红。

他突然闻到了杏花的香气。那气味像是有致幻效果一样，钻进他的鼻腔，他在一瞬间变得头晕目眩。一方通行汗毛直立，他立刻将这个气味列入反射的范围，并且捂住了最后之作的口鼻。

他的大脑飞快地运转着，计算，推演，这个致幻气息的来源——正是被他捂住下半张脸，一脸茫然的最后之作。

一方通行很快就意识到了发生了什么。他按下颈侧的电极，大脑的枷锁解开，他蹙眉推演着，脑海中最后之作体内的激素像是奔腾的岩浆，将她的免疫系统冲击得乱七八糟。

——最后之作性别觉醒了。母体就是一个令人不快的alpha，果然克隆体也完美地复制了这一串基因。而他受到alpha信息素的冲击，被动进入了发情期。

一方通行知道自己是omega，然而这个性别对他来说不过是研究所报告里的一串字符。因为激素分泌异常，他从来没有进入过发情期，也不知道自己的信息素的味道。往常他可以反弹一切信息素，甚至可以伪装出alpha的信息素去震慑敌对者。他喜欢伪造出令人不快的血腥味，让alpha退却，让beta和omega战栗。他纤瘦的身材、雌雄莫辨的脸和狂放的伪造alpha信息素让他看起来更加疯狂错乱，alpha排斥他，beta和omega对他敬而远之。他不在乎，他习惯性地反射了不必要的因素，绝大多数人对他来说只是飘渺的影子，没有声音，没有气味，也不会在他的记忆中留下什么痕迹。

然而他下意识地将最后之作的一切都纳入了自己的五感中，声音、影像，包括气味。他对她毫无防备，以至于甚至没有在第一时间反应过来那杏花的香气意味着什么。

最后之作也意识到了什么，挣扎着爬起来，避开和一方通行所有的身体接触，将自己缩成一团。女孩精神焕散，因为高热而颤抖着，嘴唇像是坏掉的风箱一样吐出尖锐急促的喘息。

一方通行伸出手，又愣在了半空。他明明可以控制血液和激素的流向，强行制止最后之作的这一次发情，他亦自信自己的操作不会对她的身体造成任何损害。

他的手最后只是轻轻地落在橘棕色的发端，将滚烫的小女孩抱进怀里。鲜活的勃发的alpha的气息让他浑身颤抖，最后之作好像一团火，而他是沸腾的雨水。

“Accelerator，好热啊，要怎么办才好……御坂御坂的大脑快要不能思考了，只想紧紧抱住面前的身体……”

“你性别觉醒了，你，是个alpha，会天然地受到omega的吸引。”一方通行艰难地呼吸着，绞尽脑汁地给这个从培养仓里爬出来的女孩科普性别知识。“……妈的，为什么我要做这些啊！”

“Accelerator是omega吗？”女孩从他胸前抬起头，脸颊被烧得通红，“御坂御坂迫切地提出疑问，我现在想要紧紧地抱住你，是因为被omega吸引了吗？”

最后之作的脸靠得太近，他能看见女孩灼灼的棕色虹膜中倒影出的白色的影子，就好像他被浸泡在滚烫的温泉里。那潭清澈的池水所饱含的激情使他战栗，女孩急促凌乱的吐息拂过他的嘴唇，就好像在无数次地亲吻他。

在不知道是谁的战栗中，他们的嘴唇撞在一起。

他的光吻了他。一方通行的眼前晃动着一片耀眼的白光，他像是失去了赖以生存的项圈，无法思考，无法动弹，甚至无法呼吸。

一方通行不知道亲吻是什么感觉。没有人吻过他，他亦不知道在这种行为中要如何回应。他平日的尖牙利嘴在此刻偃旗息鼓，一方通行整个人像是定格了，微微张着嘴，任由女孩胡来。最后之作急切地啃咬着他的嘴唇，眼泪落在他的脸上。

——牙齿磕在嘴唇上，稍微有一点疼痛；湿漉漉的，不知道是泪水还是唾液；就像被一只小狗舔了一样。他的内心分裂成两半，一边因为狂喜而战栗，另一边直直地坠落，沉入绝望的淤泥。

一方通行一把将最后之作推开。就好像从自己身上撕下一块肉一样，他甚至感到了疼痛。女孩被推得在柔软的被子上打了个滚，抬起一张湿漉漉的、写满惊讶的脸。

“为什么要突然把御坂推开？——御坂御坂为此感到震惊和困惑，并且想要再一次抱住你……”

“别过来！”看到最后之作又要扑过来的动作，一方通行下意识地吼出了声，女孩被他吓了一跳，愣在原地。

——不对的，这样做是不对的。她不应该和一个人渣纠缠在一起。她的人生剧本是平平安安地长大，和某一个omega、beta甚至是alpha结合，他们一起幸福安详地生活下去。他只要负责在阴暗处保护她就够了。她的人生中不需要也不应该有自己留下的痕迹。

一方通行将手放在自己胸口，他的大脑现在一团糟，可是计算对他来说仍旧游刃有余。血液、激素、生物电流，一切让omega陷入结合热的东西，只要将其逆转，他就能恢复正常。然后去楼下的药店买一支alpha抑制剂，这场荒谬的闹剧就会在十分钟内结束。

令人头晕目眩的高热消失了。一方通行屏蔽了最后之作的信息素，杏花的甜香在一瞬间被抽离了，空气中只剩下女孩平时使用的沐浴乳的味道。一方通行的大脑逐渐回归理智，然而强行逆转自己的生理现象依旧让他感到极度不适，一方通行忍耐住强烈的呕吐感，他庆幸自己最初犹豫了，没有让最后之作承受这种痛苦。

“你对自己做了什么？”最后之作小小的、颤抖的声音在一旁响起，“你看起来很痛苦，御坂御坂担忧地提出疑问，并且希望你对刚才的行为做出解释。”

“没什么，我把自己的结合热停止了而已。”一方通行将脸埋入手中，深吸了一口气，作势要起身，“哈，想必你也不知道结合热是什么吧……无所谓了，只要买到抑制剂……”

“你要去哪里？”他的衣角被女孩紧紧攥住，“你要丢下御坂吗？”一方通行回头，看见女孩泫然欲泣的脸，最后之作的神情被困惑和悲伤占据，她甚至忘记了自己的口癖，只是不断地提出一个又一个疑问，“亲吻不是只有和喜欢的人才能做的吗？御坂喜欢你，御坂想要永远和你在一起，你不喜欢御坂吗？”

一方通行急促地喘息着，那声音在最后之作听起来像是在悲鸣。我爱你啊。他想说。我爱你，爱到我不知道要怎么办才好，我甚至想要杀了我自己。

“抱抱御坂吧，御坂御坂张开双臂，哭着向你请求道。”最后之作呜咽起来，“御坂想要拯救看起来十分痛苦的你，想要保护这样的你，可是要怎么做才好……”

自己发誓要去保护的对象，哭着说想要保护自己，这是何等荒谬的一件事。

最后之作的神情看起来就像在说“救救我”。一方通行溃不成军，他想起了被自己杀死的堆积成山的妹妹们的尸体。又有多少张脸对他露出了这样的神情？

——对别人释放善意就这么难吗？

“标记我吧。”白发少年最终下定决心，却又拧过头去，不去看最后之作的眼睛。

“标记……？标记是什么意思？从此你就属于御坂了吗？御坂御坂有好多好多的困惑，我要怎么标记你呢？用记号笔在你身上写下御坂御坂的名字吗？”

“……嗤。只是一个临时处理，借以消除alpha和omega对彼此的影响。”一方通行不知道自己在此刻还能被最后之作的天马行空逗笑，“咬破我后颈的皮肤，你的结合热就会停止。”

“会痛吗？御坂御坂不想要你感到疼痛，所以提出了这样的疑问。”最后之作皱着眉，脸上还挂着未干的眼泪。

“能痛到哪里去，就像被虫子咬了一口吧。”明明自己才是要被标记的那一个，面对一无所知的最后之作，一方通行却有种诱拐犯的罪恶感，“我要把项圈解开，接下来的时间我就是废人一个了，你给我动作快点，要咬就咬，别磨磨唧唧的，也别做什么多余的动作，不然我就揍你。”

最后之作还想反驳一方通行讽刺自己是小虫子，还没有来得及开口，少年就已经干脆利落地解开了项圈，下一秒他就像是被抽去了所有的骨头，软绵绵地瘫倒下来。最后之作怔怔地看着倒在了自己的膝盖上的少年，伸手拨开他后颈的碎发，纯白色的发丝下，是同样苍白细腻的皮肤，后颈的脊柱关节将皮肤隆起小小的弧度。

他没有给自己犹豫的机会。多疑敏感、警惕性极高的第一名，就这样卸下了一切武装，甚至将自己的反抗的机会都剥离了。他将选择权完完全全地交给了最后之作，女孩可以标记他，可以伤害他，甚至可以就这样拧断那根苍白纤细的脖颈。

最后之作毛茸茸的发梢落在他的颈侧，一方通行看不见女孩的脸，也无力做出任何动作。女孩将嘴唇贴在他的后颈，絮絮地说着什么，而这些语句在一方通行听来，只是一些他无法理解的杂音，像是损坏了的收音机里杂乱破碎的电流声。

皮肤被刺破的疼痛，alpha信息素进入体内时的战栗感，女孩舔舐他的伤口时刺痛混杂着酥麻的触感，还有纤细的手指轻轻摆弄他的项圈时窸窸窣窣的声音。一方通行被动地接受着这一切，连颤抖都做不到。直到女孩终于把项圈扣起来，发射器滴地一声轻响，一切又重新回到正轨。

“你感觉怎么样？有哪里不舒服吗？”一方通行甫一抬起头，最后之作就急匆匆地捧住了他的脸，“御坂御坂急切地想要确认你的情况！”

“我好得很，”一方通行扫开她的手，“关心别人之前先关心一下自己吧，笨蛋小鬼。”

最后之作好像这才反应过来了一样晃了晃自己的脑袋，“啊，头不晕了！御坂御坂摸着自己的额头，发出惊喜的声音！”

“谢谢你，哈哈哈！御坂御坂十分喜悦，对你使出了飞扑！”恢复了以往的元气的女孩笑嘻嘻地将一方通行扑倒在了床上，“咦，居然这么没有防备，御坂是不是要打败学院第一的level5了呀！御坂御坂骄傲地举起了手……啊痛痛痛！”

一方通行给了女孩的脑袋一巴掌，“稍微纵容一下你就要上天了，给我下来。”

“不要啊……御坂御坂抗议道，不知道为什么，御坂御坂此刻很想和你待在一起。”

“这是标记的后遗症，给我忍着，黏人又麻烦的臭小鬼。”一方通行的内心有一个声音在疯狂叫嚣着纵容最后之作的请求，而他选择无视这股冲动。

“呐，亲吻，可以再做一次吗？御坂御坂跃跃欲试地提出建议。”

“不行。”

女孩闻言没有气馁，反而露出一个狡黠的笑容，飞快地撑起身子，在少年的额头落下一吻。

“——这样的呢？御坂御坂理解你的害羞，所以决定亲吻你的额头。”

end.


End file.
